Responsabilities
by Onmyuji
Summary: La llegada de un bebé puede ser maravillosa, excepto que para Lon'qu y Cordelia, llegó en el momento menos oportuno.


**Disclaimer:** _Fire emblem_ es propiedad intelectual de _Nintendo_ e _Intelligent Systems_.

* * *

**Responsabilities**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

Pocas eran las ocasiones en su vida que Lon'qu podía evocar haber sentido una desesperación tan terrible como esa. De hecho, sólo podía evocar dos perfectamente y todas tenían la desgraciada condición de involucrar a una mujer.

La primera de ellas fue cuando no pudo detener la muerte de Ke'ri, su querida amiga de la infancia. La causa de su temor y distanciamiento hacia las mujeres.

La segunda era relativamente reciente, cuando perdió una batalla contra Lucina, haciéndose pasar por Marth, en Regna Ferox, cuando la guerra contra Plegia estaba cociéndose por debajo de la mesa.

Pero cuando ponía aquellos eventos en perspectiva con su situación actual, Lon'qu sabía que aquellas se quedaban cortas con la serie de emociones que comenzaban a subir por su cuerpo en ese preciso momento.

Porque esta ocasión no había podido hacer nada por ayudarla, rodeado desde todos los flancos por infantería fiel a Grima y ella de pronto muy lejos de él, incapaz de acercarse gracias a los snipers que los rodeaban y amenazaban con su vida.

Las cosas se salieron del control de todos cuando; en la batalla final contra Aversa, la fiel seguidora de Validar y de Grima, Chrom y Robin se acercaron para asestar el golpe final y entonces pudo ver como un sniper apuntaba asertivamente a Cordelia, unos metros lejos de él y disparaba, haciéndola perder el equilibrio de su caballo y caer.

Lon'qu sentía merecía algo peor que la muerte por castigo.

Las mortíferas invocaciones desaparecieron a la muerte de Aversa a manos del exalt y su esposa, para suerte de todos. Pero el surgimiento de Grima fue inminente. El daño estaba hecho, y eso nadie podía arreglarlo.

Lissa tardó más tiempo del deseado en el interior de su tienda con Cordelia, donde ella era convenientemente atendida. Lon'qu seguía dando vueltas muy de cerca, rogando, por todos los Dioses, que su esposa estuviera bien.

No muy lejos, Chrom y Robin trataban de tranquilizarlo sin mucho éxito, apelando a la enorme fortaleza de la jinete de pegaso, que ahora era atendida médicamente. Pero aquello no tranquilizaba en lo absoluto al espadachín, que ya comenzaba a considerar la posibilidad de abandonar el grupo del pronto monarca de Ylisse y vivir una vida en el exilio lejos de cualquier otro lugar.

—¡Lissa! —Los distraídos pensamientos del espadachín volvieron sobre su situación actual, donde Chrom llamaba a su hermana menor al salir de la tienda donde Cordelia descansaba. Él, Chrom y su estratega se acercaron a la rubia princesa, que parecía tensa y angustiada.

—¿Cómo... está ella? —Habló, pero sentía que le costaba articular las palabras.

—Ella está bien. Por fortuna. —Lissa habló, antes de morderse un dedo, dubitativa—. Pero me temo que Cordelia no puede volver a la batalla en _un tiempo_.

_«Un tiempo»_. Eso sonaba extrañamente ambiguo para Lon'qu, pero no quería provocar más problemas, ni tampoco quería estar precisamente cerca de la princesa Lissa para forzar las respuestas de su boca a la condición de Cordelia.

De cualquier forma, no iba a contradecirla. Porque antes de que Lissa hubiera sentenciado aquello, Lon'qu ya se había planteado no permitir que Cordelia montara su pegaso y entrara en combate mientras él estuviera vivo.

—¡Pero sólo fue una herida superficial! En cuanto me recupere volveré a las líneas frontales a combatir. —Cordelia se asomó desde la tienda y la estratega tuvo que ir hasta ella para ayudarla a sostenerse mientras salía, tan débil y vulnerable, como nunca la había visto antes.

Pero entonces la angustia de la princesa Lissa se había convertido en enojo, girándose hacia la jinete y sentenciándola—. ¡Oh, pero claro que no lo harás! ¡Tienes qué cuidarte!

—S-sólo me distraje.

—¿Distraerte? —Lissa se rió, amargamente—. ¡Eso que te pasó fue un mareo! Que además te salvó la vida, por fortuna, Cordelia. ¿Acaso no te importa lo que le pueda pasar a tu bebé?

_«¿Qué?»_

Lon'qu, Chrom y Robin observaron a la débil jinete temblar en miedo mientras parecía desfallecer, y entonces la estratega corrió en auxilio a la pelirroja para regresara a su lecho a descansar.

Lissa tenía las manos en jarras cuando ambas mujeres desaparecieron de su vista y bufó, furiosa. Tardó unos momentos más en componerse, antes de girarse y descubrir con sorpresa el público que tenía a la expectativa. Chrom y Lon'qu con un poema en la cara y más silenciosos de lo esperado.

—Perdóname, Lon'qu. No se suponía que debieras enterarte así. —Lissa realmente sonaba apenada. No era como si a Lon'qu le hubiese afectado realmente la forma en que se había enterado, sino la noticia en sí.

—Supongo que-... ¿felicidades? —Chrom se sintió extrañamente incómodo al felicitar a su camarada, que seguía tenso y rígido en su sitio, incapaz de decir nada al respecto—. No es como si yo hubiera sabido que sería padre mejor que tú-... pero sabes que tienes mi respaldo. Evitaremos que Cordelia vuelva al campo de la batalla. Puedes contar con mi apoyo y el de Robin.

—Gracias.

—Tal vez quieras hablar con ella y hacerla entrar en razón. Cordelia puede llegar a ser necia. —Lissa se alejó el príncipe y el espadachín, refunfuñando entre dientes sobre Cordelia y su terquedad sobre volver a la batalla.

Y tal vez eso era lo que tenía que hacer en esos momentos. Así que, asegurándose de que Chrom no iba a detenerlo, caminó hasta su tienda, donde Robin y Cordelia hablaban en voz muy baja.

Al encontrar a su esposo en el umbral de la tienda, Cordelia se mostró estoica y con la voz baja, se dirigió a la estratega—. Robin, ¿podrías, por favor? Necesito hablar con Lon'qu.

—Claro, Cordelia. Si necesitas algo, sabes que Lissa y yo estamos para ayudarte. —Robin se levantó de su lado junto a Cordelia y caminó hacia la salida de la tienda, no sin antes dedicarle una amable y paciente mirada al joven de castaños cabellos, que sintió que se movía y le dejaba el espacio para avanzara fuera de la tienda sin tener que estar cerca más de lo necesario.

—Gracias. —Alcanzó a decir la pelirroja antes de que la estratega saliera finalmente de su tienda.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio que a la pareja le parecieron mortalmente eternos. Eternos hasta que Cordelia tomó el valor para dirigirse a su esposo y hablar.

—Lon'qu...

—¿Es v-verdad que... estás encinta? —El tono de él no era de reproche o molestia, sino más bien temor, mientras se acercaba muy despacio a ella, midiendo a conciencia la distancia entre ambos.

Ella se tomó su tiempo antes de responder, envolviendo suavemente su vientre con sus brazos—. Lo estoy. Vas a ser padre. —Lon'qu pudo verla acariciar su vientre con dulzura, provocando en él una extraña emoción en el fondo de su estómago.

—¿C-cuando pensabas... decírmelo?

—Ni siquiera estaba segura, hasta ahora.

—¿No estabas segura?

—Había estado sintiendo cosas raras. Suelen sucederles a todos. No se suponía que hubiese algo de qué preocuparse. —Explicó ella, rápidamente.

—Pero pudiste decírmelo.

Cordelia soltó un largo y profundo suspiro—. Te conozco, Lon'qu. Y si te hubiese dicho, incluso si hubiese sido una tontería, te habrías negado a que volviera a la batalla. Y ustedes me necesitan.

Todos la necesitaban en la batalla, eso era perfectamente claro. Pero él...

—Tienes razón, me habría negado a que volvieras a la batalla. Lo que estoy por hacer a partir de ahora. Porque yo también t-te n-ne-necesito. Y no quiero que mueras. _No puedo permitir que nadie más muera_.

Cordelia abrió los ojos enormes cuando escuchó la voz torturada de su esposo temblar mientras decía aquello. Cuando lo observó, captó que él ya se había encogido sobre sí mismo, avergonzado como no lo recordaba, completamente rojo, tembloroso. Y cayó en la cuenta. Había tocado una fibra sensible de su esposo.

El recuerdo lejano de una muerte que no pudo impedir.

—Lo-lo siento. Yo no quería-... Lon'qu-...

—Está bien. Después de todo, la decisión está tomada. No volverás a pisar el campo de batalla en un tiempo.

—P-pero... Lon'qu-... —Cordelia tembló ante la decisión tomada por su esposo y apretó las manos en un puño, desesperada. Ella sabía que no podía torturar a Lon'qu de esa manera, pero ella...—. No eres el único que ha visto morir a un ser querido. Yo perdí a mis queridas hermanas, ¿recuerdas? Se sacrificaron para dejarme vivir, aunque yo estaba decidida a morir junto a ellas. No puedo permitir que su sacrificio sea en vano; no puedo dejar de luchar hasta que esta guerra haya terminado, para que mis hermanas puedan descansar tranquilas.

—¿A costa de tu vida y la de... _él_? —Cordelia enrojeció al ser consciente de que el castaño estaba refiriéndose a su hijo directamente. Claro que no podía permitir que la vida de su hijo pereciera en esa guerra. Apenas se había enterado que existía y ya lo amaba con locura, tanto como amaba a su padre, mucho más de lo que alguna vez amó a su príncipe.

Pero ella había sido salvada por el sacrificio de sus compañeras y no podía permitir que aquello quedara en la pérdida.

—No quiero desperdiciar _nuestras_ vidas. Quiero seguir luchando.

—Y yo quiero que sigas viviendo.

—Y voy a hacerlo. Pero para eso necesitamos avanzar juntos, como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora. Yo entiendo que quieres que esté segura, —acentuó sus palabras cuando acarició su vientre para enfatizar su punto—, y no sólo yo, sino también este nuevo miembro de nuestra pequeña familia; pero no hay lugar más seguro que a tu lado. ¿Entiendes eso, Lon'qu? Tenemos que luchar juntos por darle un mejor mundo a nuestro hijo en el cual vivir.

Lon'qu sabía que ella tenía razón. Y no podía contradecirla. Porque sabía que nadie entendía mejor lo que un hijo necesitaba que su madre. Y Cordelia estaba por ser una.

Aun nervioso y reticente, terminó por acercarse a la jinete, sentándose a su lado. Cordelia no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que él alzó su mano y la colocó sobre su cabeza, mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a surgir en sus labios.

—A veces puedes ser necia.

Todos los miedos e inseguridades de la pelirroja se esfumaron en cuestión de instantes—. Está bien ser necia de vez en cuando.

* * *

Naga había dado la indicación final. Con el inminente resurgimiento del dragón caído, la única forma de destruirle era subiendo al cuerpo del enorme dragón y atacar su punto débil, en su cuello. Naga advirtió que su poder podía transportarlos a tal sitio, pero los espacios en el viaje eran limitados.

Robin y Chrom discutieron a consciencia la estrategia, decidiendo convenientemente a quienes viajarían con ellos para disminuir las pérdidas y lanzarse en una cruzada donde sólo había ganar o perder.

Habían decidido que Frederick, Cherche, Lucina y Morgan, conformarían parte del escuadrón final, igual que lo era Lon'qu, quien se presentó ante todos mientras Cordelia iba junto a él, ya montada en su pegaso, armada y preparada para la batalla.

—¡Cordelia! Dije que no debías montar tu pegaso. ¡Estás encinta! —Lissa se colocó frente a la pareja de esposo, mientras la pelirroja soltaba una risilla divertida ante las muecas indignadas de la princesa. Al sentirse ignorada por la jinete, la rubia bufó—. ¡Por todos los Dioses, Lon'qu, dile _algo_!

—Está bien, princesa. —Lon'qu se acercó a su esposa y acarició la cresta del equino que montaba, para la completa indignación de Lissa—. Yo me haré cargo.

—¿Es que no te importa tu familia? —Lissa lo picó.

—Claro que me importa. Es por eso que estoy haciendo esto.

—¡Argh! ¡Ustedes dos son _imposibles_! —Farfulló indignada lissa mientras se echaba lejos de la pareja, para refundirse en algún lugar donde quejarse sin ser ignorada de aquello que le molestaba.

Chrom y Robin intercambiaron miradas a la cabeza del grupo antes de que el ahora exalt, con Falchion en mano, hablara—. ¿Estás seguro de esto, Lon'qu?

—Más seguro que nunca, Chrom. Sí.

Y entonces Chrom y Robin concedieron y aceptaron aquello que el espadachín y su esposa decidieron, advirtiendo que debían estar listos para la batalla en cualquier momento.

Cordelia observó a su esposo apretar la empuñadura de su espada, cosa que le llamó la atención. Agradecida por haber sido defendida, sonrió, hablándole finalmente.

—¿Estás listo?

—Tsk. Yo siempre estoy listo.

—Lo sé. —La sonrisa de ella era suave, alegre y aliviada. Ella y su pegaso se acercaron más a él. En un brazo apretó su lanza, y en la otra un tomo de Rexcalibur. Entonces Lon'qu, sin girarse a verla, habló, con esa voz dura y seria que lo caracterizaba.

—Quédate detrás de mí. Yo voy a protegerlos.

—En ese caso, yo cubriré tu espalda.

—Sólo no te esfuerces. —Advirtió él.

—No lo haré.

Ambos se quedaron cerca el uno del otro, mientras Naga comenzaba el ritual que los transportaría al cuello de Grima, donde se libraría la temible batalla que pondría fin a esa cruenta guerra que se gestaba desde hacía dos años.

—¿Lon'qu?

—¿Qué?

—Te amo.

Y provocó que su esposo enrojeciera adorablemente. Aunque no podía verlo del todo ya que le daba la espalda, las palabras temblorosas del espadachín fueron demasiado elocuentes—. ¡A-agh! Y-yo t-también t-t-te a-am-mo. Pero no me hagas repetirlo.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**PS. **¿Pueden creer lo mucho que shippeo el Lon'qu/Cordelia? ¿No? Pues aquí lo tienen :3 es una de las cuantas parejas de FE:A que shippeo muchísimo. Es que no lo pude resistir. Desde que los hice supports en mi primer partida, me gustó tanto la combinación, que ahora tengo qué repetirla siempre para sentirme satisfecha conmigo misma (igual que me pasa con Chrom/Robin). Y bueno, este fic me dio pintas para hacer otro, uno con Chrobin :P

En fin, espero que haya gente que guste de esta pareja también X3! Espero que les haya gustado como a mí me gustó escribirlo :3 y espero leerles pronto n.n

**_Onmi._**


End file.
